


Wild Chocolate

by One_More_Disaster



Series: Taste the Rainbow [7]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Character Study, Multi, Ranger Allies, collection of oneshots, episode tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_More_Disaster/pseuds/One_More_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of character study oneshots about the Ranger Allies, an episode at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wild Chocolate  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Warnings:** Ranger related violence; language; canon character death  
>  **Series:** Taste the Rainbow  
>  **Characters:** All of the various Allies who help the Rangers with equipment, technology, or even just friendship; mentions of and appearances by the various Rangers, Mentors, Allies, Civilians and Villains  
>  **Author’s Note:** So, this is another part of an idea I had a while ago, to do a oneshot character study about each individual Ranger and the various other main characters. This particular piece deals with the various allies that the Rangers have. It includes any sentient being that knows the Rangers’ identities and helps them in the fight against Evil through non-combative means. This will also include any former Rangers present in an episode after they have lost their Powers (ie. Billy throughout most of _Zeo_.)
> 
> This series is not a big priority for me, so it will be updated sporadically as I have both the time and inclination. Additionally, the chapters of this particular piece will most likely be pretty short for the most part, especially the ones from a robot or AI’s POV, such as one of the Alphas or DECA. However, the more human allies, such as Trey (during the time that Jason is the Gold Ranger), Angela Fairweather ( _Lightspeed Rescue_ ), Cam Watanabe (before becoming the Green Samurai Ranger) and Hayley Viktor ( _Dino Thunder_ ) will probably be longer, though I make no guarantees.
> 
> On that note, I think the heading and stuff is now officially longer than the ‘shot itself. Sorry about that. Anyway, let me know what y’all think.  
> Fae

**Title:** Day of the Dumpster  
 **Character:** Alpha 5  
 **Word Count:** 262

He had been with Zordon for a very long time. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t with Zordon. He had been there when the first team of Power Rangers was created to fight Rita and her monsters. He was there through the long war.

He was there to witness the battle between Rita and Zordon that left Rita imprisoned in that dumpster and Zordon trapped in that time warp.

He was there when Zordon commissioned the Command Center. He was there when Zordon made the decision to make the Command Center into his home base. No one had understood his reasoning and many had questioned his sanity.

Alpha 5 himself hadn’t understood, but he had faith in Zordon, so he had volunteered to go as well, to keep everything running smoothly.

It had been a very long nine and a half thousand years stationed on this backwater planet. It was only in the last ten years or so that the inhabitants of this planet had begun to even scratch the surface of technology.

But he had stayed, like he said he would, and kept careful watch alongside Zordon. That vigilance had finally paid off.

They had been notified of Rita’s escape immediately after it happened and were prepared to deal with the threat. Alpha 5 had always known that Zordon intended to use humans to create the newest team of Power Rangers and he had been okay with that. It’s not like they had an overabundance of more advanced species around.

But still. Why did it have to be teenagers?


End file.
